


Begin Again: A Song Fic

by k8eroseg (knight_of_mockery)



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_of_mockery/pseuds/k8eroseg
Summary: A really, really short fic inspired by "Begin Again" by Taylor Swift.





	Begin Again: A Song Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in late 2015.  
> You can find the original here: https://k8eroseg.deviantart.com/art/Begin-Again-ReaderXAce-574433518

You took a deep breath, looking at your reflection. You wore a cute (f/c) blouse, jeans, and a cute pair of heels. You thought of how your ex disliked you wearing high heels, and shook your head. As you left your apartment, you slipped on a fuzzy jacket you bought last year. You put on a pair of headphones and began walking toward the restaurant the two of you decided to meet at. Expecting him to be late, you smiled in surprise as you saw Portgaz D. Ace waiting for you.

        “Hey, (Name)!” he said excitedly, waving. He helped you into your chair, and you smiled at his chivalry. “Thank you, Ace,” you said sweetly.

        A waitress came to your table, and you ordered drinks. As she left, Ace grinned. “How was your day, (Name)?” he asked.

        “Pretty good,” you lied. It was useless to talk about your ex. Law… he was smart, but he wasn’t  _romantic_. Eventually he broke up with you, and your heart was crushed. "Yours?"  
  
        "Pretty good," Ace said. "I was listening to some Soul King on the way here," he said. "I own all of his records."  
  
        You smiled in delight. "I do too!" The two of you started chatting, you feeling much more enthusiastic about this date. You ate, and continued to chat. During one story, involving you, your friends Nami and Vivi, and a camel, Ace started laughing, which surprised you--Law never laughed at any of your stories. The two of you had the best time, and he offered to walk you to your apartment.  
  
        You almost brought Law up, when Ace broke up your thoughts and started talking about some of the movies he and his brothers watch every Christmas, which was coming up in a month. You smiled. Your heart was broken into little pieces by Law, and you thought you'd never thought you'd find love again.  
  
        Yet here you were, watching it begin again.


End file.
